The Transfer
by AdelaeCalendai1998
Summary: Gohan is going to highschool! along with his three Saiyan friends Mirai, Kernal, and Danyeil. Something is going down. I'm bad at summaries. It is a very good read and i hope you enjoy it. This is rated T to be safe. Nothing explicit or tooo much violence.(with Vegeta around who knows) :)
1. Intro

Hello everyone! I'm Adelae and this is my first fic but not necessarily my first book, I've got 2 in progress over on wattpad. One thing that I noticed when reading fics is that the authors leave a lot of guessing up to the readers. Yeah my mind doesn't work like that so. Well first thing I would like to point out is this is yes another Gohan in highschool fic. I know. Second is there **will** be a goldfighter but there will be NO SAIYMAN. Even though he is one of my favorite characters he is irrelevant to this story. I will be switching from 1st person to 3rd person whenever I do make a switch I will try to enter an A/N.

I will be using my own version of the Saiyan language. I will have translations at the bottom of every page but for those impatient few here is my key.

VOWELS

ENGLISH: U

SAIYAN:

CONSTANENTS

ENGLISH: Z

SAIYAN:

Everything is the exact same as the anime until right after Cell. Hercule is the "world savoir". Well I think that about wraps it up. Oh yeah one more thing, I really don't understand the respond to reviews thing very well. But if you leave a good one I'll definitely give ya a shout out.


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to chapter 1. I'm only going to say this once, I'm not really a regular poster. See I'm in all advanced courses in High school. so yeah. but on to business I forgot to mention

"talk" 'think' /telepathic/ -bond- "*saiyan speech*"

"Welcome everyone" a voice came carried over the auditorium. "I am very proud of all of you. Being chosen for this Intergalatic Transfer student program means you met our very high qualifications. Now I would like to introduce the man who came up with this idea and put it all together, General Dariek of the Saiyan Army."

A man with black hair walked out onto the stage, his onyx eyes scanned the crowd. His clothing consisted of a black spandex suit and Vegeta-like Saiyan armour, he also had white boots

"Oh my Kami!" Erasa squeaked her eyes bugged. "Is that Gohan?"

"Yes, yes it is." Videl replied. 'what is going on?!'

* * *

3 months earlier

"Are you sure about this Vegeta?" asked King Furry

"Yes the people of Earth need to know they are not alone." Vegeta answerd. " My wife and her friends have already created a plan."

"What's the plan?"

Vegeta smirked "Well first we need to integrate human like species into Earth schools."

The rest of the night was spent discussing. Finally when the Sun started to peak out the Kings and Presidents of the world bid the mighty Prince good night."

* * *

2 weeks later

"I have to do what!" shouted a not very happy teenage Saiyan.

"You brat are going to highschool. Don't you remember, this is your plan." said the mighty Prince.

"Yeah but I never meant me!" *BANG* The Almighty Frying Pan made its appreance.

"Gohan this has always been my dream, to send you to school. You have spent your entire life fighting and besides Vegeta said it'll only be a couple of months. Please Gohan, I just want the best for my baby." Chichi said breaking into hysterics.

Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose "Fine I'll go to school." 'I hope this all goes well'

Imediately Chichi brightened up "You start Monday at Orange Star High. Oh just wait till I tell your father."

"Hey Vegeta" Gohan turned to the Saiyan "While I do this what about my duties?"

Gohan went up to his room and thought about how much has changed in the past 7 years. After the defeat of Cell Goku, while in otherworld, was able to talk to the Kai's. Using his logic that the Saiyans were only bad because of Freeza.(using Vegeta's turnaround as an example) After about 6 months Planet Vegeta was brought back, along with it's inhabitents. Then Bulma set up a teleporter system. With that in place the Saiyans have been reestablishing their planet. While Planet Vegeta was nonexistent several wars were put on hold, were now suddenly back on. Eventually he became General Dariek of the Saiyan army, Dariek being his Saiyan name of course. With a wish from Shenron all the Earth Saiyans regrew their tails.

'Oh no' Gohan realized 'I have to find a way to hide my tail.' He reached into his folder and pulled out the paper again to review. 'OK so on Monday myself and three other Saiyan teens will be going to Orange Star. In all 300 Saiyan teens will be going to about 75 different schools. Over 2000 aliens were participating. We will continue this for around 2 months then that announcement will be made. OK well that's all I'm going to worry about now.'

Gohan walked over to his full length wall mirror "Alright you have survived countless battles and put your life on hold too many times to count. Now soldier, go and survive highschool" Gohan smiled at the pep talk to himself. 'I'm starting to sound like Vegeta.'

* * *

Monday Morning

"Big Brother!" Umph a small body was jumping up and down on his chest. "Come on! Mom said if you don't get up in five minutes you don't get breakfast."

At the mention of no breakfast Gohan sprang out of bed sending Goten flying. Gohan glanced over at the clock 6:45, school didn't start till eight. The tired demi-Saiyan trudged to the bathroom. 15 minutes later, dressed and ready, Gohan headed downstairs. "Dad when did you get home?/ Goku looked up from his rapidly diminishing breakfast.

"Oh hey son. I just got back about an hour ago."

Gohan sat down and looked at his father anxiously. "So how is it on the front line?"

Goku, already done eating by now said " Here while I'm telling you start eating. We have finished taking down the rebel forces on Yamahiuk. Their leader is still missing, we fear he has left the planet. Valla is having a hay day taking your job. Oh and you might be wandering which Saiyans are joining you. Well first is Kernal Jaciwaq, 5th battalion. Danyeil, 6th battalion and MIrai, 1st battalion." Goku chuckled "I had trouble getting Vegeta to agree to that one."

"Gohan what are you still doing here school starts in thirty minutes!" his mother screeched. Gohan grabbed his satchel and capsulated lunch then took off.

Gohan looked to his right and saw his brother riding Nimbus. "Go back to the house Goten."

"But I wanna play." he pouted.

Gohan laughed "I'll play with you after school OK?"

"OK" Goten turned around. 'That boy acts just like dad' Suddenly Gohan sensed a powerful Ki coming up behind him. "Hey Kernal how ya doing?"

Kernal flew up so he was even with Gohan "I'm fine, just a little nervous. Even though I've been living on Earth for almost 6 years now and understand their culture, I still haven't met any humans my age on a first name basis."

"I think you'll do fine" said Gohan. "You're a fine, strong warrior with a heart as kind as my fathers."

"Thank you General."

* * *

So how was the first chapter? Yes I know I added OC's. They make the story line move better. I gave Gohan a Saiyan name I dunno why just felt like it. but I wanna hear how I did. well yeah bye for now.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Today is June 2, 2013. I feel overjoyed at all the awesome comments y'all are leaving. Now I want to address some very important stuff. I have read A LOT of other fics, and I like the themes some of them have. I'm going to be incorporating those said themes into my story, just with my own little twist.

Now Disclaimer: I'll own DBZ when pigs fly…

* * *

"kernel we are nearing the city. Let's land in the outskirts then walk the rest of the way."

Gohan and Kernal touched down in Satan City Park. Statues of 'The World Savoir' littered the grass.

"*I can't believe you let that buffoon take all the credit for the defeat of Cell." Kernal said in Saiya.

"*Yeah well I was only 11 at the time and fame was the last thing on my mind at the time.*" Gohan replied in Saiya. "Look here comes Mirai." He pointed to where Mirai was walking down the sidewalk towards them. Closely following behind Mirai was Danyeil, a female, she is quiet for a Saiyan. "*Alright now that we are all here time to set some ground rules. 1 no one shall ever see your tail unless by accident. 2 keep your powers hidden. 3 no calling each other by rank nicknames. 4 no calling me General or Dariek unless it is an emergency. And 5 keep the Saiya speaking to a minimum. Does everyone understand?*" they all nodded. "*alright then let's go.*"

* * *

Mirai had suggested splitting up into two groups to avoid suspicion. At the time it had seemed like a good idea.

Gohan stopped 'great if this planet doesn't have enough problems.' "Hey Kernal there is a bank robbery in progress."

Kernal smirked "Well what you wanna do about it?"

"Hmmm how about go Super and kick some butt?" Gohan replied smiling.

They quickly deposited their school bags behind a bush before turning a dazzling gold. Bystanders jumped back in shock as two teenage boys with glowing blonde hair and turquoise eyes descended from the sky.

The crooks however showed no fear "Hey you, yeah I'm talking to you. Ya both have 10 seconds to scat before I tell my friend here to make you into swiss cheese."

Our two heros stood their ground, a police officer called over to them. "Hey boys get over here. These men are dangerous and have guns."

The first crook grinned wildly "Guess you guys aren't as smart as I thought you was. Ya times up fools. Light them up boys." He ordered. The air was filled with smoke as six gunmen cleared out their entire clip. When the smoke cleared the two strange boys were missing. "Ha them babies ran away to their…" he was cut short as Kernal hit the base of his neck knocking him out. In the matter of 30 seconds every single gun had been demolished and all the crooks knocked out. The golden teenagers had vanished.

As Gohan and Kernal were sneaking um I mean leaving a black-haired girl was walking towards their direction. "Hey you!" she directed at Gohan "What happened here?"

"I don't know I just got here." Gohan lied

"Urg! Whatever I'll just go ask the Chief." And she stormed off.

Gohan stared off at her vanishing figure in shock. "What was that?" he asked weakly. "And why do I feel like all my energy was all sucked out at once?"

Kernal shrugged "How should I know? We had better get going or we'll be late."

* * *

Orange Star High-school is just like any other high-school. Except for the fact that only the top students can get in and is one of the top ten schools in the entire world. Oh yeah and not to mention but it's smack dab in the middle of Satan City. But even with all that jazz some people still wonder how certain characters are accepted.

The boys found the office, the young secretary looked up. "Good morning. How may I help you young gentle men today?"

"We are starting this school today and came by to grab our schedules. I'm Gohan Son and this is Kernal Jaciwaq." Said Gohan

She smiled. "Oh yes your two of that group coming in, the perfect test scores. But where's the other two?"

"Um they will be here soon. Their transport was having trouble."

"oh okay then. Well boys here's your schedules and don't be shy, if you need help just ask."

"Thanks bye!" Kernal waved. /Hey Gohan what's your first class?/

Gohan looked down at his schedule /um well after home room I've got, ha! You're not going to believe this, Trig./

Kernal chuckled along with Gohan. Chichi had Gohan master Trig by the time  
he was 9.

_This is going to be a very boring year._

* * *

Gohan knocked on the door of room 301 and waited patiently. The teacher opened the door "Oh hello you must be the new kids. I'm Mr Hiroshi but you can call me Mr. H. welcome to Orange Star. Please come in." the teacher turned to the class. "Students please pay attention. I would like to introduce four young new brilliant minds to this class."

"hey it's the perfect scores." A kid whispered to their friends.

"NERDS!" a kid yelled in the back of the class

The teacher continued like nothing had happened. "Would you four like to introduce and tell us something about yourselves?"

Kernal stepped forward "Hello I'm Kernal. I like Science, building things and Martial Arts. I'm from Saiken village and this is my first time going to a real school."

"Hi, I'm also from Saiken village. I like to read and draw." she stepped back.

Mirai chuckled "*you forgot your name.*"he said unconsciously in Saiyan. Gohan flashed Mirai the look. Mirai shrugged "What?"

Gohan shook his head "Never mind."

The girl stepped forward "My name is Danyeil, nice to meet all of you."

Mirai stepped forward "Hello class, I'm Mirai. I hope we can all become good friends." His voice dropped to dangerous tones. "But if anyone threatens my family or friends I swear to Kami you will rue the day." Mirai was cut off by Kernal grabbing his shoulder. He whipped around.

"Don't scare them." Kernal said softly, quietly.

"Sorry he doesn't like to play nice," Gohan said to the class. "But once he gets to know you, he's a pretty cool guy. Well anyway I'm Gohan. My interests are studies, drawing, and Martial Arts." Gohan turned to the teacher, "Okay Mr. Hiroshi, I think we're done now."

Mr. Hiroshi smiled. "Alright dthen lets see. Gohan you are going to be sitting next to Erasa. Erasa!" he looked up.

"Yes Mr. H?"

"Could you raise your hand?" she raised her hand. Mr. Hiroshi turned to Gohan "You'll be on her left side, go on."

Gohan trudged up to where the bubbly blonde was sitting. 'What did I ever do to deserve this. Please Dende just let me survive this one day.'

The teacher assigned the other three in their seats. Mirai was to the left of Gohan. Kernal in front of Gohan and Danyiel in front of Mirai.

"Hi! I'm Erasa! These are my friends Videl and Sharpner. You guys are from a village that's so cool." she continued on with this for a while. "Kernal is such a cutie. What do you think Videl?" she directed towards her raven haired, blue-eyed friend.

"I don't have time for boys. My job takes all my time." Videl said.

Erasa smiled "Oh yeah kicking thug butt is a 24/7 job."

Kernal turned around in shock "What do you mean by kicking thug butt?"

"Videl here is on the police force because her dad is none other than Hercule Satan." Sharpner said proudly.

Mirai started chuckling (patented Vegeta chuckling) "That oaf has a daughter? I pity her." he said.

Sharpner narrowed his eyes "What do you mean by that huh bub? Mr. Satan is the bravest and strongest alive. He saved us all from Cell." he stared Mirai down.

"Hey guys stop being hostile. I think Mirai probably meant was that Hercules ego was a bit too large and it must be embarrasing to be his daughter. Right Mirai?" Kernal hinted. Mirai nodded.

Videl smiled "Well I'm glad someone has those same views as me. Ever since he beat Cell he has had this no good arrogant attitude. I wish someone would beat him already."

"Alright class may I have your attention. Its time to start class. Come in Mrs. Burns." the teacher said to the door. An old woman, probably older than Turtle hobbled in.

"Who is that?" Gohan asked.

"Hm oh that old girl. That's Mrs. Burns, our history teacher. Don't worry nerd-boy you'll get a kick out of it." Sharpner leaned back and put his arms behind his head. Girls a couple rows back had hearts in their eyes watching his muscle ripple.

The old lady, aka Mrs. Burns greeted the class. "Good morning class. Today we will be learning something very exciting. Now before I begin, who here has heard of the War of 1812?"

Groans filled the room. "Why do they all sound bored?" Kernal asked

"Because that's the only thing she teaches silly!" Erasa exclaimed. "But don't worry she isn't our main history teacher. The principal only sends her when a sub is needed and the board can't get ahold of anybody."

Gohan chuclked 'These Earthlings are so simple minded and carefree. Now I know why dad loves Earth." Gohan sighed 'If only the rest of the universe was this simple.'

* * *

Hey this is my first time doing reviews so hang tight.

To Bri-chan14: well to tell the truth about a month ago I had a dream. Then BOOM! All the characters such as Kernal and Danyeil were born.

To Guest: Yes! I am continuing the story. But between finals, summer school gym class, work mission trip and band camp. I will update when I can. I'm gonna try at least twice or three times a month.

To Paragus: the idea may seem horrible now but just wait.

To Brad: I'm sorry that you clicked on this story when only the intro was posted. I was also going to post chapter one but mom said we had to go.


	4. Chapter 3

Today is Saturday June 13, 2013

Hey guys chapter 3! whoop whoop! Well any way I noticed in the introduction my language key didn't work quite right. Sooo I'll redo here but a little differently.

Instead of giving you a key I'm just gonna tell ya how it works. First seperate the vowels from the constanents. Write the Vowels in order like this.

U.

Then write them backwards.

A.

A=U

E=O

and so forth.

Same with the constanents.

Z

Now write it backwards!

B.

There now thats all settled on to the story.

* * *

Gohan looked around the room. No one was paying attention to Mrs. Burns, in fact most of the class was asleep

'This school sure is strange' he thought to himself. 'First the teacher tells the class everything about our test scores. Then this whackjob comes in and rambles about a war no one cares about to stay awake for. Plus look at this schedule in the morning everyone reports to homeroom then you have history and language arts teachers travel to the different classrooms. Then everyone has a half hour study hall. Then basically for the rest of the day you take whatever classes your interested in. To add it all up the last hour of every day the different grades all have a specific Physical Education to go to. Oh well.'

Then the young demi Saiyan laid his head down for a nap.

INSERT LINE INSERT LINE INSERT LINE

The rest of the day passed smoothly Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner were in almost every class with Gohan. At lunch everyone had been amazed at how much food the four new kids ate. After lunch all seven of them went to Science 101.

Once the students had taken all their seats the teacher excitedly announced. "Good afternoon class, I have a special treat for you! Capsule Corporations has gladly offered us a week long intership. Here are your permission slips. The trip begins in two weeks. We will stay for 7 days and meet THE Bulma Briefs in person. Your homework will be to write an essay on the evolution of Capsule Corps over the last 2 decades. It will be due the Monday after the trip. For now just talk amongst yourselves." the teacher sat down and practised meeting Mrs. Briefs.

Gohan didn't look amused and neither did the other Saiyans. Videl noticed this 'Why do they all look like that. They are being given a once in a lifetime chance to meet a very influential person. Why do they all seem as if their graves have already been dug?' Videl thought. 'Someday I'll figure them out!'

* * *

Finally the last class of the day arrived, Gym class (or for those more technical Physical Education) Gohan and Mirai were in the same assigned group as Videl and Sharpner. After getting dressed in a stall (so no one could see their scars) both Saiyans made sure their tails were hidden. Both of them were wearing long sleeved, baggy shirts and loose sweat pants. The coach blew his whistle "Alright everybody gather up. Today we're playing Pilopolo. Have fun and try not to injure yourselves. Videl! Sharpner! You two are captains."

"Don't worry babe I promise not to crush you too bad." Sharpner said with a wink.

"No Sharpner today it will be me doing the crushing." Videl responded. "And don't call me babe!"

"*Remember Mirai keep your power hidden. We don't want anyone catching us and learning the truth before they are ready.*" Gohan muttered in Saiya.

Mirai nodded "*I understand. I'm gonna check with my mother if we can get ki inhibiting bracelets.*"

"Hey you two nerd-boy and lavender stop whispering. Gohan your on Videls team. Mirai your on mine." Sharpner commanded.

A/N Now if you've never played Pilopolo then I'm going to explain best I can. It is set up like American Hockey. The sticks are about three feet long and on the hitting end is a foam block. Also you use a kickball or something similar. That's about is. Have any questions? Google it. A/N

One gym class later the two teams tied, 7 to 7. Sharpner clasped Mirai's shoulder. "Man, you guys sure you never played before?"

Mirai smiled before pushing Sharpner off. "Yes this is most definitely the first time I played." Then he walked off leaving a speechless Sharpner.

'No one pushes HIM off and walks away like that (well maybe Videl did but that's Videl)

* * *

After school the 7 of them were heading to the mall. Somewhere along the day the four young Saiyans had been looped into going. Erasa and Danyeil were etting along fine, talking and laughing. Sharpner, Mirai, and Kernal were in a heated debate over which teacher was the strictist. All of this resulting with Gohan and Videl having to walk together. Videl kept flashing looks at Gohan 'There is just something about him. He seems so familiar.'

"Hey Videl," Gohan said startling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah Gohan wha'cha need?"

"Well I heard Erasa talking about two super heros The Gold Fighter and The Gold Warrior. Since I'm new to the area could you tell me more?" Gohan asked.

"Well there isn't much of a legend really. They only showed up for the first time this morning. From what I've heard they are said to be teenagers, about our age, with spiked gold hair. The witnesses claim to see a glow coming off the fighters, but it's all a trick. How can a person fly, shoot lazer beams from their hands, and have bullet proof skin, no one that's right." Videl stopped. "That's what dad said and he wouldn't lie to me."

Gohan sighed 'Just tricks huh. Yeah we'll see in another couple months.'

* * *

To Imma Gokuu: Thank you! I really appreciate that you included me in your favorites. I've read some of the other stories you favorited. Well the only thing I really have to say is.

:):):):):)

To Guest: Oh yes believe me I shall continue...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hey guys long time no see huh? Yeah sorry about that see I'm in the middle of band camp right now. You try marching for eight hours a day and update normally... JK

So lets see here I see I'm becoming a commonly readed fic. Me happy. I hope that you all will continue to support me. In the next couple of chapters I'm going to put in some really clique (is that how you spell it?) themes.

"talking" _thinking_ "*Saiyan*" /telepathic/ I think that's it==== now on to the story!

The shopping spree went great in the girls opinion, for the boys not so much seeing as they were laden with bags although the Saiyan boys took the heavier bags so as to not make Sharpner look bad.( this meant Sharpner could carry more bags)

They sat down in the food court.

"Maybe you guys aren't so bad after all." said Videl

The three non-earth raised looked over at Gohan /That's a compliment I guess/ he told them telepathically. "Thanks, I guess" he said before putting his hand behind his hand and giving them a Son grin.

The group capsulized their bags and walked out of the mall. "Wait" said Erasa. "How are you guys gonna get home?"

Kernal smirked at Gohan and Mirai cracked his knuckles "Alright guys we better let out the secret now." They all pulled green capsules out click poof. Suddenly four motorcycles appeared. Gohans was black with a dragon. Mirai's was black with the royal Saiyan insignia, but of course to the humans it is just a fancy trident. Danyeil has a pink cycle and Kernal had a light blue cycle.

All the passerby's kept staring and Sharpner and Erasa were ecstatic. Both of them were ooing and ahing over the cycles. Videl however was furious "What are these! Are they even street legal!"

"Yep they are 100% street legal and to answer your first question, these are motorcycles." Mirai said, a Vegeta like sarcasm tone dripping off his voice.

The four got on the bikes." Hey guys. Wheres your helmets?"

"Don't need them. Besides if our heads hit the concrete we'll be owing the city money to fix the street." Mirai said matter afactly.

BEEP BEEP Videl's watch went off "Yeah captain"

"Videl get over to city hall. There are a group of men holding ten children and the mayor hostage. They are armed"

"Roger that. Well guys gotta go, duty calls." Videl said while she decapsulated her copter and took off.

"Won't she get hurt?" asked Danyeil concerned. She liked her new friend, giggly enough for a girl but tough enough for a Saiyan.

"Oh silly" Erasa exclaimed "Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter so of course she would be fighting crime."

Gohan put on a fake smile "Well then see you guys at school tomorrow."

"Bye!'

"See ya later NERDS!"

/Hey guys Kernal and I are going to make an appearance as the Golds. Mirai take Danyeil with you to Capsule Corp and start your homework. We will be back soon/ Danyeil and Mirai nodded and sped off.

* * *

So sorry for the late and short chapter. I'll make it up to you. But before I go read this. It's something I came up with on a free day in my Latin class.

A certain specified fruit grows on an apple tree. The fruit in specification, the apple, as to which type of specified fruit that is the apple we shall never know. Unless of course you do know and you won't tell anyone. Which in therefore no one knows that you know and will not be knowledgeable enough to the fact that you know, but if someone should find out that you then the entire above statement is in its entire entity will be absolutely false. The only exception to this either false or true statement would be if you were named someone then no person would know but you who would be someone. There is one thing I would like you, who might be someone, to look at, towards the beginning of this extremely long and complicated statement I said that no one would know, what if more than one so it would be ones that knew then maybe then you, who could be a someone, would not only be knowledgeable about the fact but might instead be of a group discussion which in conclusion you, who is a someone, might not be the only someone and can say that the statement is either true or fake,you, who is most definitely a someone, decide for ones self.

Tada! comments questions just leave them in the review area.

Peace Out!

AdelaeCalendai


End file.
